Wild
by FlyFreeScreamLoud
Summary: Adalia Reinhardt has known the Hales for as long as she can remember, she found peace in the similarities between their family and hers. But when her parents die and she finds herself an Alpha and leaves for Beacon Hills in darkness. Then Laura dies and literally everything comes crashing down; she doesn't know what to do anymore and her Wolf is taking advantage of that fact.
1. Howling

**Theme**

**Not Gonna Die by Skillet**

**This will be a slow burn, I'm so proud of myself! Allons-y!**

* * *

I could see the two boys, one hanging from the roof by his feet talking about a woman in the woods who had been cut in half. I decided to check it out, wondering what had ripped the woman apart; animals or hunters.

When I arrived I froze catching a glimpse of the corpse's face, it looked hauntingly like Laura so I crawled closer to properly look the body. I nearly screamed, it _was_ Laura or maybe it wasn't; It didn't have Laura's scent of honeysuckle and roses; it just smelled like blood and forest musk.

It was torn apart I could see the intestines falling out. The face had a look of absolute terror on her face, Laura would never die like this; not alone in the forest ripped apart-shamed like this. She would die protecting someone, she would die with a sad, angry look-unless she had never known there had been danger; someone must have ambushed her, if this was her.

So I looked at the wrist; Laura had never taken off the bracelet I had given her: a braided rope bracelet with dark green stones in it.

I saw the bracelet on the body now confirmed to be Laura Hale and howled louder and longer than I ever had before, tears streaming down my face rapidly knowing I would have to call Derek.

**Scott's POV ~**_**Lacryma~**_

Scott looked up in fear as a howl pierced the air not two minutes after Stiles had let with his dad. The howl lasted for five minutes; Scott thought he had never heard a sadder sound in his life. Suddenly a deer herd ran out of nowhere and knocked his inhaler to the ground. The deer passed and he began to search for his inhaler.

A deep growl sounded; when he glanced to the side he saw glaring red eyes scaring him witless as he left his inhaler on the ground wherever it was attempting to get up. A large weight knocked him to the ground and suddenly an immense pain exploded in his side.

When the weight lifted he found himself scrambling up and tear across the forest, speeding into the road where an SUV just barely missed him. Lifting up his shirt he looked at the bleeding bite side extending from just above his waist to below his ribs lightning flashing as rain pattered against him.

**Adalia's POV ** _**Praemordeo~**_

After calling Derek and telling him the news, I stayed on the rock until it was dawn howling my sadness to the sky. When the sun started rising I went and slept for as long as I could-which was only until six in the morning.

I rose with all of them deciding that I would let Kyle drive the others to school while I went to work early.

I piled them all in the SUV telling Kyle to drop the twins off first. He simply nodded, closed the door and drove off.

I rode into the parking lot of the mechanics garage I owned; a garage that hadn't been mine until two years ago when I turned eighteen. I parked my Duccati 1198R Corse and hung my helmet on the handlebars.

Walking toward the shop I took out my work clothes and went into the restroom to change.

When I came out I was surprised to see Derek standing beside his Camaro.

He looked genuinely surprised to me wearing clothes like this. "These are the type of clothes you wear here Adalia," he asked raising his eyebrow. I was wearing a tight black tank top that showed my belly button and khaki cargo shorts that stopped just below my thighs.

"Oh shut it Hale, you know that everything else is stuff I don't want oil stains on," I countered. But onto business; I assume you've come here to have that alluring car of yours serviced by moi?"

"I came to ask if what you saw was really Laura."

"Always to the point aren't you? When I saw the body I wasn't sure myself; the scent was just blood and the forest, but it was the bracelet, she never took it off, not since I gave it to her."

"Adalia there's a new Beta around."

"I could guess, I thought I heard an Alpha howling last night."

Derek jumped into his car and pulled out of the parking lot; I turned around and went back to work.

**Alice's POV**

Lydia Martin had invited her to the party after the scrimmage she would go but only because if she didn't Adalia would start bugging her about being a normal teenager and let the twins stay home by themselves.

Alice climbed into the stands and spotted Kyle on the bench talking to Danny. It was no secret that Kyle was bisexual; it was even less of a secret that he liked Danny. Kyle's smile was bright and lopsided his right lifting slightly higher than the left; his dark blue eyes gleaming, his shoulder length dark blonde hair moving in the slight wind; She found the whole picture somewhat enchanting.

She shook her head and focused on the McCall boy. Finstock started blowing his whistle as a sign that practice was starting.

McCall knelt on the ground covering his ears as someone threw a ball that smacked him straight in the face laying him out flat on the ground. Some of the players started mocking him when Jackson piped up: "Nice move catching it with your face McCall!"

Kyle seemed intolerant as he smacked Jackson on the back of the head telling him to shut up as McCall flips back up onto his feet looking serious. He catches one ball, another and another; he even manages to catch Kyle's throw looking as surprised as Kyle.

Jackson was getting wound up and took a running start, throwing the ball as hard as he could; the ball raced toward McCall and he still caught the ball.

McCall's friend Stilinski jumped up and started screaming as well as the new girl and Lydia which seemed to confuse and disgruntle Jackson.

After the scrimmage ended McCall and Stilinski ran off of the field in a hurry so she ran after them. Kyle saw her running off and mouthed _'be careful'_ and turned back to Greenberg scolding him for something.

They jumped into Stilinski's jeep and drove off in a hurry. She followed them moving silently to make sure they didn't know she was there.

As we ended up at Beacon Hills Preserve McCall started freaking out about how it seemed like he had all the time in the world to catch the ball. He continued telling Stilinski about how his hearing and sense of smell were enhanced. He points out Stilinski having a piece of Mint Mojito gum in his pocket; this was getting more worrying by the second.

McCall started worrying if he has some kind of infection that pushed his senses into overdrive before finally killing him.

Stilinski started becoming serious stating that he had heard something like that and that it was called Lycanthropy. McCall didn't seem to know what it was. It was moments like this that made Alice wonder how McCall had made it to high school.

Stilinski continues on to explain that the _illness_ occurred once a month with every full moon and howls suddenly chuckling.

McCall gets angry worrying that there might actually be something wrong with him. Stilinski chuckles again saying "I know; you're a werewolf."

Derek shows up and Alice knew it was time for her to leave.

**Adalia's POV**

Going to high school parties like this often made me wonder what the world had come to a moment ago I had the misfortune to see Lydia and Jackson practically having sex; the scent of arousal made my nose burn; the scents here were extremely potent, so potent they made my head throb.

I looked over in the corner seeing Derek standing in the corner like your average stalker.

"Derek, just how long are you going to stand over there and pretend to _not_ be stalking Scott?"

"I'm not-I'm just keeping an eye on him, he's going to shift tonight and he'll get himself killed."

"Relax I'm just kidding; it was a joke-but you do really look like you're stalking him."

A scent came into the air; a bitter coppery scent tinged with hunger. _'Damn it Scott, you just had to come to the party didn't you?'_

"Scott's bloodlust is bursting at the seams right now; I have to stay and keep an eye on Alice and the others, drive his girlfriend home an go make sure he doesn't kill anyone, cause' that'll get all of _us_ killed or worse."

Derek nodded in affirmation and walked off towards Allison. I went on to collect Alice and the others to go home.

* * *

**I need reviews they keep me entertained and constructive criticism is needed to make this story better; Jebus knows this story isn't flowing as smoothly as I'd like. Seriously, even if it's just to tell me I did a good job I appreciate it; nothing any of you have to say is insignificant.**


	2. Wolf

**Theme**

**Not Gonna Die by Skillet**

**Warning: Animal abuse both in thought and literal and sexually sadistic thoughts. No matter what it may seem like, she is not one for bestiality because I'm not either. Allons-y!**

* * *

**Adalia's POV**

As I sped back to the house sweat broke out onto my forehead; my fangs were attempting to extend pushing against my gums and past my lips. A pained growl escaped my lips as my claws lengthened out and thickened; my cuticles snapped smattering the steering wheel with blood.

As I looked into the rear view mirror Alice and the others were sitting with worried expressions as my eyes flickered. Kyle spoke up offering to drive.

I gritted my teeth and growled out a no.

The SUV slammed into the driveway and all of them got out rushing towards the house not wanting to waste any time.

I opened and closed the door quickly and rushed towards the house; I wasn't fast enough.

**Wolf's POV**

The Wolf snapped open her eyes taking a breath, the scent of anxiety immediately filled her nostrils it sickened her. For now she was just bored, Adalia never made a habit of letting her out; white hot rage coursed through her body directed at the woman that owned this body.

Curiosity cooled her bones, she never had the chance to properly see the town through her own eyes; Adalia was afraid of her, afraid that she would rip her Betas apart without thinking twice. But she was right; the only thing the Wolf wanted was amusement, even cheap entertainment like that would be better than being bored.

Her sense of entertainment was something that even a fellow werewolf would be sickened by. She liked to-well rip things apart, animals mostly, but it wasn't the need for killing that drove them away more so the fact that there was a personality there consciously doing the killing; what would horrify them even more was that she did them whenever she took a fancy for it. It had never bothered her but Adalia abhorred it. The thought made her chuckle.

She could never understand Adalia's distaste for her personality; but then she almost never understood Adalia.

What was more interesting in life then ripping things apart, especially when they started to scream, the sound was beautiful, what was most interesting was when they bled their hot, sticky, coppery tasting blood would splash over her face; she found she rather liked the taste.

What was more exciting then when an artery was torn because the animal would struggle even more, making the blood smear in itself on not just her clothes but her face as well. Then they would enter in a dance of orgasmic passion and delectable terror. Her hands would brush along its sides, claws sinking in brushing past the ribs nicking them. Her tongue would wet her lips and move across the animals neck allowing her to taste it rather than smell. Confusion and horror would blend together in a actively salacious way. Breath would force itself past the animals nostrils, the penetrating scent of fear locking her legs.

Her cheeks would burn with a pleasured blush, her breath would hitch higher and higher; a burning hot coil would press itself harder, harder and harder still; it would instantly dissolve, leaving her panting in exhaustion and exhilaration; the animal laying dead on the forest floor next to her covered in blood.

Breaking out of her macabre reverie she noticed the familiar tightening in her abdomen; immediately angry that she had been so immersed in her fantasy she had aroused herself, the only way to get rid of it would be to do something else.

But what could she do; wander around town until the scents became too much or run off into the woods and tear apart deer and any human unlucky enough to wander into the forest? But a choice like that would arouse her even more, so what could she do?

Perhaps she could harass Derek or that new Beta. But the new Beta wouldn't exactly be very fun; perhaps the next full moon, when he was aware of her chasing him so she would be able to smell his fear.

Derek would be the same, right now he was probably attempting to control the new Beta so she would be bored. Perhaps the deer would be extra afraid now sensing that wolves were out thus making their blood all the more delicious.

Five minutes later she had decided that the fun was well worth the risk and was salivating as she chased the deer, her tongue out to taste the fear and desperation as she nipped at the deer's ankles, power rushing through her as the deer tripped and quickly scrambled to get back up.

She playfully waited on her haunches for it to get up so that their game could continue. By now the deer's legs were covered in blood and it shouldn't have been able to move. The creature was so terrified that it ignored all of the pain burning its haunches.

Those were the kind of games that she enjoyed the most; her prey was so terrified that it utterly ignored all pain they simply made her drool with anticipation.

Its desperation, horror, panic and pain were all simply orgasmic, mixing together into the perfect blend of scents that made her mouth water even more.

Two shapes passed through the trees anger flowing off of the one in the front. She recognized the second wolf as Derek. The chase didn't seem to be anything particularly interesting, actually more than its fair share of trouble, not even close to being fun.

An arrow sped past her face just barely nicking her cheek. That made her angry; the wretched little Beta was ruining everything, he was going to get them caught and killed. And he'd ruined her fun. It was pathetic, he was pathetic; she could smell the anger emanating from him. It was obvious he wasn't paying attention otherwise he wouldn't have an arrow sticking out of his arm.

Who did he think he was ruining her game; a game she wouldn't get to play for another month, hindrances such as this made her want to dig her teeth into flesh more specifically that Beta's flesh. She wanted to rip him apart; teach him what true pain was, dominate him, make him fear her.

But regrettably she could not start her game again; her mood was ruined but she decided it would be best to bide her time and play with him when the time came.

Then out came the hunter. She was decidedly sick of hunters interrupting her train of thought, but now she was entertained.

Derek, being the total stick in the mud helped the Beta escape and her fun along with it; it would have been lovely to see what those hunters would have done to that Beta.

Her train of thought went off into another one her worlds of violence as she imagined the blood splattering and the pained howls piercing the air. It sent a delighted shudder throughout her body.

Jolting she looked up and noticed that the two Betas were headed off further into the woods to escape from the hunters; she wanted to be able to continually keep herself amused with that Beta so she assumed that it would be a better idea to follow them.

Derek was explaining something along the lines of how the hunters had been hunting them for hundreds of years. The anger scent which had evaporated when the arrow sheathed itself within the Beta's arm poured off of him accused Derek of turning him. The thought almost made her burst out in laughter. _'That is not how it works at all, you pathetic, pitiable Beta.'_

Derek for some reason felt no need to deny the allegation and started spouting off some crap about helping him and how they were brothers, the mere idea made her scoff, there was no way in the fiery bowels of hell she would ever consider that weakling Beta a brother.

The Beta went off to the edge of the forest and hopped in a powder blue jeep to go home.

"Wolf, I know you're out there."

"How lovely Derek, and here I thought I was being quiet."

"You were but I could smell the blood on you a mile away; but you should go home, the sun will be up in a few hours and Adalia doesn't like waking up in the forest."

"I'll do that after you tell me why the hell you offered to teach that Beta just now; he's not your responsibility you know; there would be no problem in just letting the hunters have him."

"Not everyone is like you, it's not so easy for some of us to toss each other into the slaughterhouse and just go back to torturing some deer in the forest."

"Touché, I don't torture them dear, I _play_ with them, there's a distinct difference. When you torture it's just business, when you play one or both of you is having fun; and I was having lots of fun."

"With you there is no difference, now go home."

"Derek, ordering an Alpha around, the thought makes me a little hot under the collar. But I'll go home; I'll be dreaming about you tonight."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short, this is technically part of chapter one but I split them to give Wolf a chapter of her own and to disturb you out for the rest of the week but the next chapter may be even shorter. There will be more of her to come; but fear not the next chapter is in Alice's POV. Remember to review; I'd like to make this chapter better so reviews are needed. Any reviews at all; tell me I did well, tell me I did badly and how to make it look better.****  
**


End file.
